The present invention pertains to trash collection systems, and more specifically to trash collection mechanisms for attachment to trash collection vehicles.
The mechanization of trash collection has been brought about by the pressing need to increase the efficiency of trash collection and reduce the costs incurred in the trash collection process. To provide a mechanism for efficiently emptying trash containers into a collection vehicle, the prior art has resorted to innumerable mechanical arrangements. In the prior art, apparatus has been disclosed wherein trash containers are lifted from the ground and dumped into a collection vehicle or truck; the lifting mechanisms have raised the trash container over the side, front, or back of the vehicle through the expediency of tracks or rails, articulating arms, conveyor systems, and the like. The prior art apparatus incorporates varying degrees of complexity with inherent bulk and widely ranging degrees of reliability. It is well known that in the trash collection industry such mechanisms and the vehicles upon which the mechanism is mounted, are subjected to extremely adverse operating conditions giving rise to frequent breakdowns with resulting decrease in operating efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection apparatus for mounting on a trash collection vehicle to grasp, lift and dump the contents of a trash container into the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection apparatus for mounting on a trash collection vehicle which apparatus is relatively simple and reliable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection apparatus for mounting on a side loading trash collection vehicle which apparatus may be used to grasp trash containers and quickly empty the contents thereof into the vehicle and replace the containers in their original position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection mechanism that is more reliable and efficient than prior art side loading trash collection mechanisms.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.